


who has time for heterosexuals anyways?

by zuus



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, Idk what I’m doing, aaaaaaaa, also don’t bc i’m an independent human being, also help me, idk - Freeform, theres popcorn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 23:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16820878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuus/pseuds/zuus
Summary: there’s popcorn and uhh idk i’m bad at these read if you want? not gonna force u can’t really.





	who has time for heterosexuals anyways?

**Author's Note:**

> english is not my first language so please take it easy and i’m a shit writer that’s it thnx
> 
> also this wasn’t edited so don’t expect anything big.
> 
> JUST WANTED TO SAY 666 SATAN IS WITH ME BYE YALL

“Are you fucking kidding me, Kimberly? You’re gonna leave me alone while these assholes fuck each other right in front of me?” Trixie hisses to her friend while aggressively motioning to the couple sitting on the row in front of her, by the way do they ever breathe? 

“What the fuck do you want me to do, bitch? Piss myself because you are a heterophobic hoe? Thank you, but no, thank you.” Kim says, sarcasm dripping from her lips as she walks away, leaving Trixie to swallow her anger and roll her eyes, muttering insults to herself as she ajustes in a comfortable position in her seat. 

It takes her less than five minutes to lose the rest of the patience she didn’t have before she started complaining - and rightfully so - under her breath. 

“-can’t even come to the movies to support the gays anymore fucking heteros keep ruining everything, i didn’t pay for a fucking porn-“ 

Her rant is interrupted by the woman sitting next to her, who seems more amused than annoyed and can’t help but smile at how invested trixie seems to be with the whole thing. 

“I don’t think anyone actually pays for porn” Trixie turns her head to the blonde next to her with narrowed eyes, “I mean, who would pay to see a dick? Like, really?” The blonde woman finishes off with a confused smile on her face and wide eyes. 

Maybe Trixie should be paying more attention to the beautiful woman besides her than to the couple who continues to suck each other faces off. 

“I wouldn’t know, but people sure did paid to see Fifty Shades of Grey and that’s pretty much the definition of a bad porn if you ask me” Trixie’s answer was automatic and before she had time to overthink it, the blonde started wheezing in a silent laughter, with her whole upper body shaking and closed eyes. 

“Yes, mama!” she says after she calmed down enough to remember how to breath again, “this movie is not gay enough for this to happen” she motions at their front and makes a disgusted face. 

“Tell me about it” Trixie says with a eye roll, but as an idea forms in her head, her eyes widen and shine as she plasters the sweetest smile she can manage, and leans closer to the other woman - she smells faintly of cigarettes and strong cologne, “But, we could do something about it” She says and her smile is long gone, replaced by an smirk, the one that the woman sitting next to her mirrors. 

“What do you have in mind?” she asks, and her smirk falls a little, being replaced by an adorable little smile as she says, “I’m Katya, by the way. I feel like we should introduce ourselves in case I have to hand you to the police” she finishes and the smirk retakes its place. 

“A pleaser to meet you, Katya. I’m Trixie, and I think I might have just the right thing in mind” Trixie says, and her lips stretch more than they should be able to as she reaches down for Kim’s half eaten popcorn and winks at Katya. 

They ended up being kicked out. 

After Katya’s sixth handful of popcorn and Trixie’s third reminder that ‘this is a cinema you freaks, not a porno set’, they are rushed out by - security?can you even classify the skinny teenager as that? - a young worker, and end up stumbling, almost falling - at least four times in Katya’s case - and obnoxiously laughing as they exit the place. 

They made their way to a near coffee shop without even realizing and, after they did, they went inside anyway, all soft smiles and teary eyes, teasing one another as if they had known each other for years. 

It all ended up with a very angry and confused Kim and a date schedule to a Friday night.

Maybe heteros aren’t so bad.

Who are we kidding? They are the worst.

**Author's Note:**

> bush did 9/11 
> 
> thnx for coming to my ted talk


End file.
